


此生情死

by 逆天改命 (nitiangaiming)



Category: Ninepercent, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitiangaiming/pseuds/%E9%80%86%E5%A4%A9%E6%94%B9%E5%91%BD
Summary: 车震、跳蛋、男友衬衫、口交、浴室、镜子、落地窗
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 11





	此生情死

想来尤长靖可能有什么魔力，一直以来说的话都是预言，不过好的不灵坏的灵。他心想干脆尤长靖换个外号吧，什么乌鸦嘴之类的，还能摆摊去做一个神棍，做什么富二代呢！

大概半年前尤长靖预言的荒郊野外成了事实，蔡徐坤也不知道是终于开荤忍不住暴露本性，还是单纯的觉得这个地方太过刺激。他的失神给蔡徐坤发现了，对方平静的将他的腿抬起来架在肩上，然后更加的深入的顶了进去。

“啊……”朱正廷忍不住低哼，抓着他的背轻轻的刮着，撒娇似的说出今晚不知道几次的埋怨，“慢一点啦。”

结果当然是让陷在身体里的那根更加坚定的捅了进去，朱正廷感觉整个人都要被他给顶穿了，也不敢再坏心眼，咬住嘴唇低低的叫着。

一个小时前他们开车离开跑道，朱正廷想着好不容易摊开了说明白感情，不如干脆一炮更加生情一点，就打算到市里随便找个酒店就做了。

他嘴里藏不住话，笑嘻嘻的冲蔡徐坤也这么讲了，于是蔡徐坤认真的往周围的环境多观察了几眼，就说：“那就在这里吧，不用去酒店。太脏。”

朱正廷当时真的没有想过蔡徐坤怎么一下子就这么大胆，还当他是开玩笑似的真的就在路边停下。然后他就被吻住了，不同于以往的一触即分，此时蔡徐坤也因为那一场飙车而难得的情绪失控。

更何况，现在在他面前的人是他失而复得的宝物。

接吻当是要和爱人才会不一样，此前朱正廷经历多少次春风一度，也不及这几秒钟换气来得享受。蔡徐坤近乎是凶狠的在吻他，他学乖了，没有像之前在咖啡厅一样咬，而是学会把舌头伸出，缠着朱正廷去吻，彼此之间交换的津液吞咽不及，便顺着下巴落下来，掉进衣领里。

唇上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，吻得可能有些肿，蔡徐坤注意着朱正廷的情绪，在他放松后默默从口袋里拿出几样东西。

朱正廷：“？？？”

朱正廷：“你为什么会随身带着这玩意？！”

避孕套和润滑剂，曾经无数次出现在介绍里，证明男人做爱应该要用到这两个玩意。蔡徐坤原来和女人都没有上过床，Av也没看过几部，一经历这个与情欲相关的东西，就遇到朱正廷这么一个段位高的人，让他只有在旁的角度去多下功夫。

他找周锐借的那些个硬盘，都是0的视角。结果导致学来的东西都是模糊不清的，只依稀知道可能会很爽。

蔡徐坤低声道：“直觉可能要用上，来得时候就买了。”

朱正廷开始后悔自己怎么没有看到这一幕了。

只要想到身经百战的人民警察进便利店里，只抓了润滑剂和避孕套就结账出来，他就觉得会很好笑。没准纯洁的处男还会被服务员的眼神揶揄的看，然后他看见了假装没有看见，只是离开的时候步伐快了好多。

他忍不住因为自己想象的这个场景笑起来，让蔡徐坤有些懵了。他无奈的问：“是我买错了吗？”

“不不不没有。”朱正廷笑得有点抽，真心的觉得自家的恋人在某些时刻一本正经的说话，实在是太有意思了。“我只是在想，你进去的时候，内心的想法是个什么样的。”

谁知道蔡徐坤真的就回答了。

“我在想，”他说，“以后可能也要来买，就当先习惯一下需要哪些东西。”

朱正廷一下子哑然，好半天后他觉得自己眼角酸涩，他原来从未见识过的汹涌爱意被蔡徐坤一句话就打开了门阀，接踵而至的情感带着极端的欢喜。

他笑道：“小处男，你知道怎么来吗？”

蔡徐坤微微皱眉，却诚实摇头。

朱正廷眼睛亮亮的，笑起来眼角的弧度都好看，他轻轻的吐气，说：“那我教你呀。”

他抓着蔡徐坤的手摁在自己的胸口，另一只手将避孕套随手往车后座位一扔，就低笑起来，“先呢，就不玩那些虚的东西，脱衣服总要的。”

蔡徐坤眼看他诱惑，眼看他手指灵活的挑来西装剩下的扣子。只觉得这套衣服实在是太好脱，太诱惑了。白皙的大片肌肤露出来，胸口的小痣点在那儿，就像留了一颗朱砂。

蔡徐坤顺着朱正廷的手指，抚摸过那一片皮肤，然后低头虔诚的吻上去。温热的唇瓣贴着肌肤的感觉有点奇怪，蔡徐坤舔了舔唇，试着用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，留下属于自己的痕迹。

狮子座的人像是得了趣，在对方胸口留下一片像蚊子咬过的吻痕。

“坤，你摸摸我。”朱正廷享受般的喟叹一声，整个人都睡在了座椅里，虽然蔡徐坤撩拨有了一定作用，但显然还不够牵动情欲燎原。

半年以上没有开荤的人，此时耐心的教导着自己的爱情。他牵着蔡徐坤的右手覆上胸口已经在空气里不自觉挺立起来的红缨按揉，教他摸过乳头，绕着乳晕打转。

中国队长一双手，平时玩过刀枪，也写过公文，做过很多事，唯一和情欲不沾边。可现在蔡徐坤被蛊惑了，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻蹭过乳肉，换来朱正廷压抑的倒吸了一口气，他就忽然很满足，无师自通的选择用食指和中指交替的揉过顶端，又挨着乳晕打转逗弄。

朱正廷要不是见他生涩，根本会觉得蔡徐坤就是在骗人。看他业务步骤这么熟练的样子，哪里有不懂！

他微微扬起身子，把自己整个的送到了蔡徐坤眼前，他嘟囔的念想不会说出口，便只低声指挥，“别只用手指呀。”

蔡徐坤从善如流，本来流连颈侧的接吻转移阵地，落在红缨之上，又用牙齿叼咬着敏感的红点，留下一片湿漉漉的痕迹。

朱正廷意识清醒的将座椅往后一放，大方的把重心往后一压，就带着蔡徐坤睡在了他的身上，几乎像是趴在他的胸口舔吻。朱正廷含糊不清的低声喘气，又忍不住撩拨一句叫他“小屁孩”。

蔡徐坤觉得朱正廷怕不是把自己憋了好久的吐槽心思全部在床笫之间给讲完了，什么称呼都叫得出来。

朱正廷看他吻的深入，干脆自己解开了裤头，已经在撩拨下有了情欲反应的性器，半勃的藏在内裤下面，鼓起一个小帐篷。蔡徐坤也应该有了反应，只是衣装完整，看不出什么来。

朱正廷忽然就很不乐意，他托过蔡徐坤的脸接吻，在吻里掌握了蔡徐坤放出来的力道主权，勾着蔡徐坤来了一个舌吻，然后他退开一些，打开了车门。

“空间太小了。”他赤着身上，西装裤也褪到了膝弯，可一点都不在意。他笑起来，又欲又艳，“我们后面来玩。”

朱正廷的车后座一向宽敞，这倒不是证明他就很爱在车里搞play什么的，而是因为舒服。

小廷总有个习惯，如果出差就在周围的城市，就不喜欢坐高铁或者飞机什么的，一定要自己开车走。以至于为了追求舒服，后座的位置不但宽敞，还重新装了一套坐垫。

此刻可以说是非常造福了做爱新手。

蔡徐坤看着自觉拧开润滑剂扩张的朱正廷，喉结上下一滑，只觉得要完。

处男看着这一幕实在太刺激了！

朱正廷白皙修长的手指和那处的粉嫩产生强烈的对比，让蔡徐坤根本移不开视线。饶是朱正廷这样的人也经不住他这么看，负气的低声喊，“……别一直盯着我啦！”

可他不知道自己这副模样有多么的没说服力，眼角通红，眉间带媚，活像求人摘取的糜烂肉花。进出的手指沾着润滑剂，于是将穴口按的水光淋漓。

车内的空间再大也大不到哪里去，中国队长耳聪目明，看得清楚也听得清楚。朱正廷无意识抬眼看他，感觉蔡徐坤可能也是忍不住了。

他低低的笑起来，沾了润滑剂的手指搭在了蔡徐坤的手上，笑道：“小队长，你忍什么啊？你不想艹我吗？”

蔡徐坤觉得脑内本来还算有度的那根弦终于断掉了，朱正廷给自己扩张前就教他，挤进穴口要慢，不然尺寸太大了受不了，他就把他踹下去。

蔡徐坤心想踹不走的。

可他也还在顺着刚刚被朱正廷自己挤开的肉洞按揉扩张，半年多没有开荤，朱正廷的身体在他自己扩张的时候就已经感受到了情欲滋味，里面是湿热的。蔡徐坤只挤进去两根手指，就感受温热的内壁带着讨好一般的心思咬上来，从未有过的体验叫他忍不住往周围搜刮一圈。

带着薄茧的指腹一寸一寸细致摸过穴内的褶皱，试探性的往里扩张。同样修长的手指顶开肠壁，沿着细致的肠肉摸索，在突然碰到某处时，朱正廷的呻吟变了调，像是突然在半路被咽回去，有点爽快。

前列腺被刺激的快感来得猝不及防，朱正廷身体一颤，觉得腰身瞬间几乎失去知觉，像是酥酥麻麻的电流循着皮肉血脉钻进了身体深处，身前本来勃起的性器抖了好几下，高潮来的猝不及防。

蔡徐坤虽然没有做过爱，但看朱正廷都爽到射了，哪里还不知道对方其实是享受的。他记住了这个位置，绕着那块软肉玩弄，就是不再碰能让朱正廷很舒爽的那处。

朱正廷都要被他搞哭了。

生理性的眼泪无缘无故的落下，滴在皮质座椅上面，也叫蔡徐坤心疼了一瞬。他终于不敢再试探折腾了，带着薄茧的手又蹭回前列腺的位置，朱正廷低叫，“靠！蔡徐坤你玩我呢……进来啊！”

朱正廷真的觉得处男太难带了，然而只要想到蔡徐坤是最后港湾，他又觉得必须教对吧，不然之后床上都不知道要搞上多久。

他跪趴在后座上，自觉抬起臀，但又命令道：“快点，你总不至于不行吧？”

还夹着一点挑衅。

世界上这么多的男人，不行绝对是共同雷区。蔡徐坤面无表情的掰正了朱正廷的身子，在低声一边说着“我喜欢看着你做”，一边如他所愿的顶了进去。

灼热的性器挤在臀肉间，然后坚定的顶了进来。好久没有使用过的地方就算扩张得当也抵不住性器的入侵，被填满的快感卷上心头，伴随的更多的确实撕裂的痛楚。

朱正廷咬着下唇，他不喜欢在床上常常放声大叫，会让他觉得很丢脸，也会让他觉得自己在示弱。不管是上面还是下面，朱正廷从来不愿意全权被人掌控。

可能他们心意相通，蔡徐坤轻而易举看出他的别扭，空着的一手并做两指去抚摸朱正廷的唇，趁着微张的空隙把握机会挤进去，修长手指夹着灵舌呷玩，搅出含糊不清的低哼。

下半身蔡徐坤却一点都不客气，性器插着那个脆弱的穴口，龟头刮过肠肉，激起一阵令人战栗的快感。他总还记得朱正廷的敏感点，便故意的去顶那块软肉。

雪白的臀丘几乎贴着他的胯部，任由他如何顶动作弄，车内空间这时就变得更狭窄了，这样的体位深得让朱正廷不禁挣扎想要逃脱。

他被松开了口里的桎梏，张着嘴眼神有些迷蒙，“……别这么弄我……啊哈，太深了……呜。你慢点……”

他忍不住低声求饶。

太爽了，这具太久没有开荤的身体每一个毛孔都被快感所覆盖，蔡徐坤进出的动作最初还没得章法，极尽温柔发现只得到缠绵的咬后，便心知了朱正廷的承受限额。

后来他的动作就放大了，跟他平时表现出来的极度克制反差极大，他的控制欲和占有欲都在这一刻超脱了平时的意识想法。翻天的欲海中，他就确信了这辈子他想占有的人只有朱正廷一个。

不多时，紧致的穴缝已经被进出的性器插成了一个滋味甜美的小洞，恬不知耻地裹着这根让身体主人欲死欲仙的东西，榨取快感。朱正廷脸上混着娇媚，哑着声音，换着法子的叫他的名字。

再后来他在欲海里找到了自己的意识，还跟着跑偏了些许，于是蔡徐坤为了惩罚他，把他的腿抬到了自己的肩上，而他的背牢牢贴着靠椅。

这样的体位只让身体里的那根顶的更深，他几乎觉得自己要被顶穿。可蔡徐坤凶狠的不知收敛，最后抵着穴口射出来。

操。

朱正廷不禁想着，他买什么避孕套？

根本就没用上。

蔡徐坤终于将他的那根从朱正廷的身体里抽了出来，穴口发出轻轻的一声，蔡徐坤去吻他，说：“我们回去继续。”

啧，小年轻。朱正廷暗暗在心里嘟囔，倒也没有反对。

这一路开车回去的换了个人，蔡徐坤难得一次把车开的这么快。灌进车窗里的风将本来车内的味道吹散，朱正廷后穴含着液体，被刚才找到的小玩具堵住了。

现在跳蛋埋在里面跳动，遥控被蔡徐坤随手扔在副驾驶。扰人的低吟在车后一直没停，十成的故意，他心里忍不住骂了脏话，车速又提了些许。

朱正廷拿着蔡徐坤的外套裹在身上，冬日的冷风吹在脸上生疼，身体却是由内到外都滚烫的。他刻意对着前视镜抛了一个飞吻，一点儿也不在意到时候会不会得到更多的惩罚。

车开进小区停车场才开始减速，蔡徐坤解了两颗扣子，终于不再目不斜视，拿过遥控就将跳蛋的频率调到了最高。

朱正廷没想到他这么会，突然的剧烈跳动让小玩具往里面滑了些许，落在了那块碰到就浑身发软的地方。朱正廷浑身抖了抖，忍了一路的欲望忍不住又泄了一次。

这是今晚第三回了，蔡徐坤算得好清楚。

于是当他把人亲吻着抱上楼放在床上，去翻出领带时，朱正廷愣了愣，觉得好像get到了某位正经人民公仆的恶趣味。

他忽地就有了力气，这小年轻浪的可以，扒了勉强穿回来的西装，就在蔡徐坤的眼神下，默默走到了衣柜跟前翻警服。

还是上次那件深蓝色的外套。

他俩身形差不多，穿上刚好合适。只不过朱正廷原来习惯了穿蓬松的衣服，此时收紧，就更显出一股禁欲味道。他不紧不慢的扣好了制服的扣子，下半身却一丝不挂。

跳蛋还没拿出来，黑色的末尾露出来一点，像长了一条尾巴。他勾了勾手，像他才是要去上人的那个，骚浪得没边。

“没有不舒服？嗯？”他哑声的开口，走过去抱住朱正廷的腰。身后的衣柜合上，不知道什么质地的材料磨在皮肤上，带来一丝丝微凉的感觉。

朱正廷按在自己的腹部低笑，“你负责不就行了。”

蔡徐坤红了眼，觉得今儿个真的该把这男人给操熟。他现在哪怕是完全被动，也表现着一股主动者的劲，也许是天生教育使然，矜贵的人，在爱里也不会容许自己有一点服输的迹象。

可他偏要他心甘情愿，这是博弈。

他蹲下身拿了领带绑住了朱正廷的前端，朱正廷好顺从的摸了摸他的头发，好奇般的卷着几缕发丝问蔡徐坤是看了多少小黄片。

蔡徐坤说不知道，没有数，但应该还是有用的。他又翻出资料，说是上个月市局的体检，征求可以不用戴套。

朱正廷笑他，“好嘛，那宝贝，我们现在玩什么……你赢了今晚的车，我可以随你怎么玩啊。”

蔡徐坤想了想，说：“你来引诱我？我看你好像……很喜欢角色扮演。”

朱正廷笑了，觉得蔡徐坤果然本质是个控制狂，但他顺从听话的蹲下身，决定给小处男一点刺激。

蔡徐坤几乎一下子意识到了他想做什么，他说：去浴室，脏。

花洒下面的两人一站一蹲，相同的是衣服都没有脱下。朱正廷两手并用的抚摸揉动着那根半勃的玩意，微凉的手指灵活的挑逗欲望，两颗饱满的球体被照料到后他才舔上去，意外的不难闻。

他原先很少给人口交，也不常让人给自己那么做，心里过不去这个坎，觉得有些亲密的玩法只适合爱人。

于是他现在心甘情愿。

舌头试探的伸出一点，小心翼翼的舔舐细嫩的根部皮肤。朱正廷难得觉得有些不好意思，又觉得是自己决定要玩，不服输的性子在这时候也要出来冒一冒。

于是他心里建设了有一会，才继续模仿记忆中的片段吻过龟头，嫩红的舌尖顶着马眼一伸一缩的小幅度舔吻，略显粗糙的舌面绕着通红的顶部反复，发出吸吮声，在浴室水声里虽然听得不是那么清楚，但已经足够两人都情动。

性欲之上是爱情，爱情才会带动性欲，叫他们共赴极乐。

朱正廷不做声的服务他，伸出舌头一点一点舔着茎身上暴起的静脉，在阴茎的冠状沟处吮吸几下后再次含进最顶端的部分。蔡徐坤被动的承受，后背靠在冰冷的浴室瓷砖上面，只觉得心理生理都得到了满足。

在他射出来前，朱正廷想要退开，但蔡徐坤在这时发难，按住了他的肩。不算好闻的精液小部分落在了那张好看的脸上，蔡徐坤拉他起来，手指轻轻的抹过他的脸，于是那些白浊混合着水流滴在浴室地面上被冲走。

“抱歉。”他哑声道，朱正廷正想说没什么，唇就被堵住了，同时臀部抵着的火热性器，又一次破开肠道顶进来，方才明白先斩后奏是个什么天才的词。

就在不久前才清理过一番的甬道可怜兮兮的被顶开，柔嫩的肠肉一拥而上，包裹住粗壮的火热谄媚的吸吮，把男人伺候的舒舒服服的。

他这次进的好凶，换了个姿势就将朱正廷抵在了墙上，他们下半身紧紧的贴在一起，性器自湿热体内抽出一小节，再狠狠插进去大半节，一下一下又重又狠的干开紧致的肠肉，直到把整根没入。

长腿锁紧了他的腰，朱正廷几乎柔若无骨的瘫在了蔡徐坤身上。

不知道什么时候水声停了，整个浴室只剩下他们交合处撞出来的靡靡水声。

蔡徐坤抱起来他，忽然之间看到了浴室出口贴着的镜子，恶趣味无师自通，本来进出的性器停了一瞬。他抱着朱正廷，没有打招呼就将他掰转过来，灼热的性器在内壁最敏感的地方转了一圈，磨得朱正廷压抑不住尖叫起来。

那处火辣的疼，又好爽，勃起的性器被领带绑住没办法泄出，只能压抑的来了一次干高潮。身体发软的靠在蔡徐坤怀里，而蔡徐坤竟然走动起来。

忽地腾空的姿势让朱正廷心都一颤，又怕又惊，手用力的转向蔡徐坤抱住他的手，紧张的手指都泛白。

“宝宝，抬头。”蔡徐坤的声音在他耳边传来，压着情绪。

朱正廷下意识的抬起头，眼神涣散，目光逐渐聚焦在镜面上，看到镜子中那个满脸潮红，陌生的自己时忍不住羞耻的呜咽一声，难堪的挡住了脸：“……别看，唔、坤坤，别让我……看。”

“好，不看。”蔡徐坤答应的非常起劲，却没有从镜子面前移开。他在话音刚落后，就扣住青年的窄腰狂猛的操干起来。

不记得是哪个定理说，人越是脑子里不想去做什么什么的时候，越会容易去做。

啪啪啪的操穴声清晰的响起来，在空旷的浴室里形成回音，他控制不住的呻吟哭泣，见到镜子里的人也被操得显出欲望来。眼睛被快感烧的潋滟，以往促狭带笑的眼角染着红色，嘴唇忍不住张开呼吸。上半身是湿透的警服外套，下半身却根本不能看。

他自己系着蝴蝶结的欲望翘起得不到抒解，肉洞被另一根欲望抵着进出，整个人被干的又骚又浪，可他又好贪恋这种感觉，整个人虚软的倒在男人怀里，两条长腿虚软的张开对着镜子，随着男人操弄的频率一颤一颤。

终于，蔡徐坤放过他，解开了那根已经被泡的无法再用的领带。

朱正廷几乎下一刻就到了高潮，整个人都意识都要不在了。

蔡徐坤却抱着他向浴室外面走去，这时已经是凌晨，小区的灯光昏暗，见不到窗口还有灯光。

蔡徐坤的家在九楼，对着小区中心的花坛，没有别的可以看到这里的楼层。于是他曾经装修的时候，就装了一面落地窗，平时用窗帘紧紧拉住，这时却要打开了。

冰冷的玻璃成为了抚慰情欲的最好慰藉，装饰用的地方成为情事糜烂的场所，可能会被看到的刺激更是让朱正廷想哭。他在求饶，在抱怨，下半身却紧紧的咬着蔡徐坤的欲望，显然不够诚实。

蔡徐坤轻轻的拍打他的臀，叫他放松一些，于是收到了刺激的穴壁收缩更紧，蔡徐坤差点没忍住就射在里面。

“我不要啦……蔡徐坤，我真的不行了、呜……”

他感受到冰冷的玻璃给他刺激，给他难以言说的羞耻感，便是心里真的慌张害怕。蔡徐坤将他抱回来拉进怀里，细细的吻过他的脸颊，“宝宝不哭，这是单面玻璃。”

他故意不说是为了予他刺激，可占有欲强大的狮子座哪里会让人去染指他的喜欢。

朱正廷整个人都是他的，他爱他所有，爱他皮囊，爱他灵魂，爱他性格通透，爱他平易近人，爱他体贴入怀，爱他给予他一场欢喜。

微弱的挣扎在最后一场欢愉里登上巅峰，朱正廷终于是被操晕了过去。可他睡在蔡徐坤怀里，整个人都依赖性的贴着他的身体，像只猫咪。


End file.
